Heiwa la niña extraña2º parte: aprendiz
by Anylari
Summary: Ahora que Kikyô ya ha dicho a Inuyasha donde está Naraku, se dispone a partir al norte...dejando a Heiwa con Kaede ¿que pretende?
1. Heiwa la niña extraña2º parte: aprendiz

sigo con el fic. Kikyô ha recogido a una niña que estaba perdida en el bosque y la lleva con ella a un templo a curar soldados. Unos soldados le revelan que en el Norte han aparecido monstruos, y Kikyô piensa que es allí donde está Naraku.

**2.Aprendiz**

Más lejos, en la aldea natal de Kikyô, un grupo de personas discutían acerca de Naraku.

· Es que tiene que estar en alguna parte-decía Inuyasha.

· Ya sabemos que está en alguna parte, pero lo que no sabemos es dónde- decía Kagome. Inuyasha llevaba una semana entera repitiendo que Naraku debía de estar en alguna parte, y, al no saber dónde buscar, habían vuelto a la aldea de Kaede para ver si ella podía localizar la barrera espiritual de Naraku.

·Lo siento-había dicho esta-pero no logro localizarlo en ninguna parte. No noto su energía diabólica.

· Eso es que estás demasiado vieja-había refunfuñado Inuyasha

·¡al suelo!

Boooum

·¡QUÉ HE HECHO AHORAAA?

· Eres un maleducado.

Así que ahora estaban Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo y Sango sentados bajo un arbol. Cuando Kagome terminaba de hablar, llegó Miroku ( se puede adivinar dónde había estado) de muy buen humor.

· Bueno¿entonces a nadie se le ocurre dónde puede estar Naraku?

El monje se sentó al lado de Sango

Plaf!

·¡Aún no había hecho nada! –protestó Miroku.

· ¡Pero lo ibas a hacer! –dijo esta. Ya sabía lo que hacía Miroku cuando venía hacía ella con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

· Tal vez Kikyô pueda localizar la barrera de Naraku...-dijo Inuyasha, más para sí que para los demás.

" Puede..." pensó Kagome, con una cara triste. "Kikyô es una gran sacerdotisa, y está muerta. Tal vez ella pueda localizar la energía diabólica de Naraku..."

Al ver la cara triste de Kagome, Miroku le dio un codazo a Inuyasha y le dijo:

·Ves, ya te ha oído, mejor no vuelvas a mencionar a Kikyô delante de ella.

Inuyasha se quedó callado. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Sango le pegó una bofetada al monje.

Paaafff!

·¡Ya has vuelto a intentar cosas raras!

·Sango, siempre que Miroku se porta mal le pegas tu-dijo Shippo de repente-pareces su madre.

·¿Yo su madre?O.o-se extrañó Sango.

· Aunque lo tienes muy mimadito.

·¿qué dices!-dijo Sango, roja, levantando los brazos y (sin querer) volviendo a pegar al monje.

Esa misma noche, Inuyasha no podía dormir. La verdad, esas últimas noches no había pegado ojo, rompiéndose la cabeza pensando donde podía estar Naraku. Así que salió afuera. Cuando apenas había empezado a caminar, olió algo...

"¡es el olor de Kikyô!"

Empezó a correr hacia el bosque, de donde venía el olor. Cuando llegó ante el árbol sagrado, se encontró a Kikyô, que estaba junto a sus bichos de las almas.

·Tienes un olfato infalible, Inuyasha

·Kikyô...¿qué haces tu aquí-preguntó Inuyasha

·Tiene que ver con Naraku.-dijo Kikyô-sé dónde está.

·¿en serio?-preguntó Inuyasha.

Kikyô se sentó en las raíces del árbol. Sus bichos de las almas rodearon el tronco del árbol.

·Unos soldados que curé hace poco estaban envenenados por los Saimyosho.

·!

·Venían del Norte.

Inuyasha tragó saliva.¡por fin¡si estaban los Saimyosho, Naraku también debía de estar!

·Kikyô...

·No me des las gracias.

De repente, ambos oyeron un ruido que venía de un arbusto cercano. Inuyasha se acercó, primero cautelosamente, y luego, sin disimular nada, cogió a Shippo de la cola.

·¡TU!-le gritó

·¡AAAAAY¡suéltame!-gritó el zorro

·¡estabas espiando¿verdad?-le gritó Inuyasha.

·¡yo no era el único¡y sueltameeee!-reveló Shippo.

Inuyasha se puso rojo y, sujetando al zorro con una mano, arrancó el arbusto del suelo. Detrás del arbusto estaban Sango y Miroku, escuchandolo todo.

·¡VO...VOSOTROS TAMBIÉN!-Inuyasha mas que una cabeza tenía un tomate.

Miroku refunfuñó:

·Shippo...tendrías que haberte quedado calladito...

·ahora ya no podremos escuchar nada-masculló Sango.

Kikyô murmuró:

·Vaya vaya, Inuyasha...así que no puedes separarte de tus amigos ni un momento...

·¡Kikyô¡eso no es verdad!-dijo Inuyasha

·¡Kikyô!

Algo salió de detrás de un árbol más allá. Era Kagome.

·¿Ka...Kagome!-Inuyasha se pellizcó. No se lo podía creer.

"¿Ha venido¿nos ha visto a Kikyô y a mi juntos y aun así está aquí?"

·¡Qué es eso que se siente?-preguntó Kagome a Kikyô.

Kikyô arqueó las cejas.

·Algo viene hacia aquí.-continuó Kagome-está rodeado por una barrera espiritual...-

·Es verdad-dijo Miroku.-Puedo sentirlo.

Kikyô suspiró. Heiwa asomó su cabeza entre los árboles.

·¡Kikyô¿no pasa nada?

·No, Heiwa. Por favor, vuelve a donde estabas antes.

·Perdona...es que he oído un grito de alguien, decía algo así como "aaaay suéltame nosequé..."

Todos miraron a Shippo ¬¬'

·No ha pasado nada, Heiwa.-dijo Kikyô.

·Ah, vale.

Kagome se dirigió hacia la niña

·Oye¿cómo has podido montar una barrera espiritual tan fuerte?

Heiwa frunció el ceño.

·¡Tú también¡parece que os hayáis puesto todos de acuerdo para fastidiarme con lo de la barrera!

·¿es que no te han dicho que tienes una barrera espiritual alrededor tuyo?-preguntó Miroku. T-T

·¿y qué te decía yo!-exclamó Heiwa, mirando a Kikyô.

·Nos vamos, Heiwa-dijo Kikyô, que ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. La verdad era que le hubiera gustado quedarse a solas con Inuyasha un rato más, pero ahora había demasiada gente. Antes de irse, Kagome le dijo:

·Kikyô, tengo que pedirte un favor

Kikyô se detuvo. ¿un favor¿se estaban peleando a Inuyasha y encima le pedía un favor?

·Por favor, averigua algo sobre Naraku.

Kikyô giró la cabeza

·No necesitaba que me lo pidieras. Pensaba hacerlo yo misma.

Kikyô se fue. Lo último que vieron fue a Heiwa, la niña extraña, yendo detrás de Kikyô y agitando la mano.

·Hasta luegoooo...

Kikyô se arrodilló. Estaba en el bosque donde hacía unas semana había encontrado a Heiwa. Durante todo ese tiempo, se había percatado de que la niña tenía un extraño poder. Y ese día quería hacer una prueba.

Se concentró más. Así, logró crear una enorme barrera espiritual alrededor del templo donde estaban Heiwa y los soldados, y también alrededor de la zona donde estaba ella. Sus bichos de las almas daban vueltas alrededor suyo.

Metros mas allá, Heiwa se dio la vuelta. Su mirada se volvió extraña. Sentía una sensación muy extraña... Sintió que la sensación era mas fuerte cuando se acercaba al bosque. Así que se dirigió hacia donde sentía que la sensación era más fuerte.

Allí estaba Kikyô, sentada, como concentrándose...en algo

·¿Kikyô?

Esta la miró

·¿has podido sentir mi barrera espiritual?

·¿Por qué todos me hablais de lo mismo¡¿qué es una barrera espiritual!

·Heiwa-dijo Kikyô, de repente. Se la había ocurrido una idea.-¿puedes irte un momento debajo de aquel árbol?-y le señaló un arbol que estaba fuera de la barrera

·Cada día me pides cosas mas raras-Heiwa se encogió de hombros y avanzó.

Kikyô se concentró más que nunca en la barrera.

"¡No pasarás!"

Heiwa caminó con toda naturalidad hasta debajo del arbol y se sentó en una de las ramas.

·¿yaaaaaa¿qué mas tengo que hacer?

Kikyô estaba sorprendida. Mientras volvían al templo, pensó:

" Ha atravesado mi barrera sin ninguna dificultad, la ha notado, sabía de donde venía...y no solo eso: tiene otra barrera espiritual increíble alrededor suyo y no lo sabe, y nota objetos a distancia...a cada vez mayor distancia"recordó. Y es que Kikyô había estado probando el poder de Heiwa, y cada vez localizaba los objetos mejor y mas lejos.

Entonces Kikyô recordó unas palabras:

"Naraku está protegido por una barrera espiritual"

Tuvo una idea.

¿Y si Heiwa lograra localizar la barrera de Naraku?

Kaede se levantó, sobresaltada. Un viento frío había pasado cerca suyo.

"Se me ha debido olvidar cerrar bien la puerta" pensó, aunque la puerta en cuestion fuera una cortina.

Cuando se levantó, se quedó quieta. Se frotó el unico ojo que le quedaba, por si estaba teniendo visiones.

·¿Her...hermana Kikyô?

Kikyô estaba de pie delante de su hermana menor, sonriendo.

·¿Kaede, sigues teniendo miedo de mí?

·N...no...pero tu visita me sorprende.

Kikyô se sentó en el suelo de la cabaña.

·Iré al grano. ¿Te ha contado Inuyasha la visita que le hice el otro día?

·sí

·¿Te dijeron que había una niña conmigo?

·Sí...y no me lo creía.

·¿no te lo creías?-Kikyô sonrió divertida.

·Estoooo...-Kaede bajó la vista-normalmente cuando vas a ver a Inuyasha no traes a nadie más...solo a tus bichos de las almas.

Kikyô suspiró y miró hacia la puerta.

·Heiwa, pasa.

Heiwa entró dentro de la cabaña. Se extrañó cuando vio a Kaede y frunció el ceño. Enseguida Kikyô notó que, pesar a estar ella, la potencia de la barrera espiritual de la niña aumentaba.

"Desconfía. Sabe que las apariencias engañan."

·Esta es Heiwa.-dijo Kikyô entonces-Se va a quedar un tiempo contigo, y le vas a enseñar todo lo que sepas sobre las barreras espirituales.

·¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!-exclamaron Heiwa y Kaede.

·¡Her...hermana¡yo nunca he tenido un aprendiz!-dijo Kaede

·¡No, Kikyô¡yo quiero quedarme contigo!-dijo Heiwa.

·Yo me voy a marchar al Norte unos días-dijo Kikyô, impasible.

Heiwa se acercó a Kikyô y le cogió de un brazo.

·¡No Kikyô¡Yo no quiero que te vayas¡Eres la única persona que se ha portado bien conmigo en mucho tiempo...!

·Vas a estar con mi hermana Kaede, y ella te va a enseñar mas cosas de las que te podría enseñar yo.

·¿tu quéééé?-Heiwa miró a Kaede; luego a Kikyô; luego a Kaede; luego a Kikyô, y asi varias veces porque no se lo podia creer.

·Mi hermana pequeña-dijo Kikyô

·¿TU QUÉÉÉ?-Heiwa se cayó al suelo de la sorpresa -¡pero si ella tendrá como sesenta y tu...!

·Tengo cincuenta, jovencita-refunfuñó Kaede.

·Kaede se encargará de ti unos días.-siguió Kikyô.-Por favor, haz todo lo que te diga.

Kikyô le acarició el pelo a Heiwa, luego se separó de ellas y salió. Heiwa se quedó quieta, incapaz de hacer nada. Enseguida se levantó y salió de la cabaña.

·¡Heiwa¡espera!-Kaede se levantó lentamente y fue lo mas rapido que pudo detrás de la niña, que corria deprisa.

·¡Kikyô!-Heiwa se agarró a la manga de Kikyô y le preguntó-¿pero cuando vas a volver?

Kikyô la miró con lástima, luego se separó de ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

·Unos días, no se cuantos. Ah, lo olvidaba-alzó la cabeza y vio que Kaede venía lo mas rapido posible hacia ellas.

·Kaede-dijo Kikyô-no les digas nada a Inuyasha y a los demás. Que nadie sepa que Heiwa está aquí.

Kikyô se separó entonces de Heiwa y se fue hacia el bosque. Nadie avanzó hacia ella. Kaede llevó a Heiwa de vuelta a su cabaña y le dijo un sitio donde podría dormir.

Al día siguiente, el grupo de Inuyasha fue a ver a Kaede:

·Doña Kaede¿cree que deberíamos ir hacia el Norte, a buscar a Naraku?-preguntó Sango

·Por que siempre se puede contemplar la posibilidad de que Kikyô hubiese mentido...-dijo Miroku

·¡Kikyô no mentiría!-gritó Inuyasha

·Hmmm-murmuró Kaede-lo mejor sería que os quedaseis un tiempo más...porque es cierto que mi hermana podría haber mentido.

Entonces el grupo de Inuyasha se quedó en la aldea, sin saber qué hacer.

·Aquí no nos ve nadie-dijo Kaede

Había llevado a Heiwa a una explanada en el bosque, algo lejos de la aldea, por donde no pasaba nadie. Llevaba su arco y sus flechas, y Heiwa la seguía. Miraba sin parar alrededor suyo, y Kaede, que ya había notado la barrera alrededor de Heiwa, notaba también como su barrera se hacía más y más fuerte.

·¿Seguro?Kikyô no quería que nadie supiera que yo estoy aquí.

·Seguro...ven aquí un momento.

Heiwa se acercó a cierta distancia de Kaede, ya que si se acercaba más la barrera alejaría a la sacerdotisa.

·Kikyô me ha pedido que te enseñe todo lo que sepa sobre las barreras espirituales, pero no quiero limitarme a eso. Porque hay gente que sabe romperlas y quiero que aprendas a manejar el arco y las flechas.

Heiwa levantó las cejas

·Empezamos hoy-dijo Kaede.

A los tres días Heiwa sabía montar una barrera espiritual, grande o pequeña, encima de la que la protegía siempre; disminuir o aumentar aquella; y aunque las flechas no alcanzaban nunca su objetivo, manejaba el arco más o menos.

"Esta niña aprende muy deprisa"pensaba Kaede "y tiene unos poderes asombrosos. Ya me he dado cuenta de su poder de localizar objetos a distancia. Los localiza cada vez más lejos...creo que Kikyô quiere que ella encuentre a Naraku"

Bueno esa era la segunda parte por supuesto el fic no se acaba aquí y va a haber una tercera. Me gustaría poner mas accion o mas humor en la tercera, así que ya veremos...


	2. Aprendiz

sigo con el fic. Kikyô ha recogido a una niña que estaba perdida en el bosque y la lleva con ella a un templo a curar soldados. Unos soldados le revelan que en el Norte han aparecido monstruos, y Kikyô piensa que es allí donde está Naraku.

**2.Aprendiz**

Más lejos, en la aldea natal de Kikyô, un grupo de personas discutían acerca de Naraku.

· Es que tiene que estar en alguna parte-decía Inuyasha.

· Ya sabemos que está en alguna parte, pero lo que no sabemos es dónde- decía Kagome. Inuyasha llevaba una semana entera repitiendo que Naraku debía de estar en alguna parte, y, al no saber dónde buscar, habían vuelto a la aldea de Kaede para ver si ella podía localizar la barrera espiritual de Naraku.

·Lo siento-había dicho esta-pero no logro localizarlo en ninguna parte. No noto su energía diabólica.

· Eso es que estás demasiado vieja-había refunfuñado Inuyasha

·¡al suelo!

Boooum

·¿¡QUÉ HE HECHO AHORAAA?

· Eres un maleducado.

Así que ahora estaban Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo y Sango sentados bajo un arbol. Cuando Kagome terminaba de hablar, llegó Miroku ( se puede adivinar dónde había estado) de muy buen humor.

· Bueno, ¿entonces a nadie se le ocurre dónde puede estar Naraku?

El monje se sentó al lado de Sango

Plaf!

·¡Aún no había hecho nada! –protestó Miroku.

· ¡Pero lo ibas a hacer! –dijo esta. Ya sabía lo que hacía Miroku cuando venía hacía ella con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

· Tal vez Kikyô pueda localizar la barrera de Naraku...-dijo Inuyasha, más para sí que para los demás.

" Puede..." pensó Kagome, con una cara triste. "Kikyô es una gran sacerdotisa, y está muerta. Tal vez ella pueda localizar la energía diabólica de Naraku..."

Al ver la cara triste de Kagome, Miroku le dio un codazo a Inuyasha y le dijo:

·Ves, ya te ha oído, mejor no vuelvas a mencionar a Kikyô delante de ella.

Inuyasha se quedó callado. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Sango le pegó una bofetada al monje.

Paaafff!

·¡Ya has vuelto a intentar cosas raras!

·Sango, siempre que Miroku se porta mal le pegas tu-dijo Shippo de repente-pareces su madre.

·¿Yo su madre?O.o-se extrañó Sango.

· Aunque lo tienes muy mimadito.

·¡¿qué dices!-dijo Sango, roja, levantando los brazos y (sin querer) volviendo a pegar al monje.

Esa misma noche, Inuyasha no podía dormir. La verdad, esas últimas noches no había pegado ojo, rompiéndose la cabeza pensando donde podía estar Naraku. Así que salió afuera. Cuando apenas había empezado a caminar, olió algo...

"¡es el olor de Kikyô!"

Empezó a correr hacia el bosque, de donde venía el olor. Cuando llegó ante el árbol sagrado, se encontró a Kikyô, que estaba junto a sus bichos de las almas.

·Tienes un olfato infalible, Inuyasha

·Kikyô...¿qué haces tu aquí-preguntó Inuyasha

·Tiene que ver con Naraku.-dijo Kikyô-sé dónde está.

·¿en serio?-preguntó Inuyasha.

Kikyô se sentó en las raíces del árbol. Sus bichos de las almas rodearon el tronco del árbol.

·Unos soldados que curé hace poco estaban envenenados por los Saimyosho.

·¡¡¡!

·Venían del Norte.

Inuyasha tragó saliva.¡por fin!¡si estaban los Saimyosho, Naraku también debía de estar!

·Kikyô...

·No me des las gracias.

De repente, ambos oyeron un ruido que venía de un arbusto cercano. Inuyasha se acercó, primero cautelosamente, y luego, sin disimular nada, cogió a Shippo de la cola.

·¡TU!-le gritó

·¡AAAAAY!¡suéltame!-gritó el zorro

·¡estabas espiando!¿verdad?-le gritó Inuyasha.

·¡yo no era el único!¡y sueltameeee!-reveló Shippo.

Inuyasha se puso rojo y, sujetando al zorro con una mano, arrancó el arbusto del suelo. Detrás del arbusto estaban Sango y Miroku, escuchandolo todo.

·¡VO...VOSOTROS TAMBIÉN!-Inuyasha mas que una cabeza tenía un tomate.

Miroku refunfuñó:

·Shippo...tendrías que haberte quedado calladito...

·ahora ya no podremos escuchar nada-masculló Sango.

Kikyô murmuró:

·Vaya vaya, Inuyasha...así que no puedes separarte de tus amigos ni un momento...

·¡Kikyô!¡eso no es verdad!-dijo Inuyasha

·¡Kikyô!

Algo salió de detrás de un árbol más allá. Era Kagome.

·¡¿Ka...Kagome!-Inuyasha se pellizcó. No se lo podía creer.

"¿Ha venido? ¿nos ha visto a Kikyô y a mi juntos y aun así está aquí?"

·¿¡Qué es eso que se siente?-preguntó Kagome a Kikyô.

Kikyô arqueó las cejas.

·Algo viene hacia aquí.-continuó Kagome-está rodeado por una barrera espiritual...-

·Es verdad-dijo Miroku.-Puedo sentirlo.

Kikyô suspiró. Heiwa asomó su cabeza entre los árboles.

·¡Kikyô! ¿no pasa nada?

·No, Heiwa. Por favor, vuelve a donde estabas antes.

·Perdona...es que he oído un grito de alguien, decía algo así como "aaaay suéltame nosequé..."

Todos miraron a Shippo ¬¬'

·No ha pasado nada, Heiwa.-dijo Kikyô.

·Ah, vale.

Kagome se dirigió hacia la niña

·Oye, ¿cómo has podido montar una barrera espiritual tan fuerte?

Heiwa frunció el ceño.

·¡Tú también! ¡parece que os hayáis puesto todos de acuerdo para fastidiarme con lo de la barrera!

·¿es que no te han dicho que tienes una barrera espiritual alrededor tuyo?-preguntó Miroku. T-T

·¡¿y qué te decía yo!-exclamó Heiwa, mirando a Kikyô.

·Nos vamos, Heiwa-dijo Kikyô, que ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. La verdad era que le hubiera gustado quedarse a solas con Inuyasha un rato más, pero ahora había demasiada gente. Antes de irse, Kagome le dijo:

·Kikyô, tengo que pedirte un favor

Kikyô se detuvo. ¿un favor? ¿se estaban peleando a Inuyasha y encima le pedía un favor?

·Por favor, averigua algo sobre Naraku.

Kikyô giró la cabeza

·No necesitaba que me lo pidieras. Pensaba hacerlo yo misma.

Kikyô se fue. Lo último que vieron fue a Heiwa, la niña extraña, yendo detrás de Kikyô y agitando la mano.

·Hasta luegoooo...

Kikyô se arrodilló. Estaba en el bosque donde hacía unas semana había encontrado a Heiwa. Durante todo ese tiempo, se había percatado de que la niña tenía un extraño poder. Y ese día quería hacer una prueba.

Se concentró más. Así, logró crear una enorme barrera espiritual alrededor del templo donde estaban Heiwa y los soldados, y también alrededor de la zona donde estaba ella. Sus bichos de las almas daban vueltas alrededor suyo.

Metros mas allá, Heiwa se dio la vuelta. Su mirada se volvió extraña. Sentía una sensación muy extraña... Sintió que la sensación era mas fuerte cuando se acercaba al bosque. Así que se dirigió hacia donde sentía que la sensación era más fuerte.

Allí estaba Kikyô, sentada, como concentrándose...en algo

·¿Kikyô?

Esta la miró

·¿has podido sentir mi barrera espiritual?

·¡¿Por qué todos me hablais de lo mismo? ¡¿qué es una barrera espiritual!

·Heiwa-dijo Kikyô, de repente. Se la había ocurrido una idea.-¿puedes irte un momento debajo de aquel árbol?-y le señaló un arbol que estaba fuera de la barrera

·Cada día me pides cosas mas raras-Heiwa se encogió de hombros y avanzó.

Kikyô se concentró más que nunca en la barrera.

"¡No pasarás!"

Heiwa caminó con toda naturalidad hasta debajo del arbol y se sentó en una de las ramas.

·¿yaaaaaa? ¿qué mas tengo que hacer?

Kikyô estaba sorprendida. Mientras volvían al templo, pensó:

" Ha atravesado mi barrera sin ninguna dificultad, la ha notado, sabía de donde venía...y no solo eso: tiene otra barrera espiritual increíble alrededor suyo y no lo sabe, y nota objetos a distancia...a cada vez mayor distancia"recordó. Y es que Kikyô había estado probando el poder de Heiwa, y cada vez localizaba los objetos mejor y mas lejos.

Entonces Kikyô recordó unas palabras:

"Naraku está protegido por una barrera espiritual"

Tuvo una idea.

¿Y si Heiwa lograra localizar la barrera de Naraku?

Kaede se levantó, sobresaltada. Un viento frío había pasado cerca suyo.

"Se me ha debido olvidar cerrar bien la puerta" pensó, aunque la puerta en cuestion fuera una cortina.

Cuando se levantó, se quedó quieta. Se frotó el unico ojo que le quedaba, por si estaba teniendo visiones.

·¿Her...hermana Kikyô?

Kikyô estaba de pie delante de su hermana menor, sonriendo.

·¿Kaede, sigues teniendo miedo de mí?

·N...no...pero tu visita me sorprende.

Kikyô se sentó en el suelo de la cabaña.

·Iré al grano. ¿Te ha contado Inuyasha la visita que le hice el otro día?

·sí

·¿Te dijeron que había una niña conmigo?

·Sí...y no me lo creía.

·¿no te lo creías?-Kikyô sonrió divertida.

·Estoooo...-Kaede bajó la vista-normalmente cuando vas a ver a Inuyasha no traes a nadie más...solo a tus bichos de las almas.

Kikyô suspiró y miró hacia la puerta.

·Heiwa, pasa.

Heiwa entró dentro de la cabaña. Se extrañó cuando vio a Kaede y frunció el ceño. Enseguida Kikyô notó que, pesar a estar ella, la potencia de la barrera espiritual de la niña aumentaba.

"Desconfía. Sabe que las apariencias engañan."

·Esta es Heiwa.-dijo Kikyô entonces-Se va a quedar un tiempo contigo, y le vas a enseñar todo lo que sepas sobre las barreras espirituales.

·¡¡¡¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!-exclamaron Heiwa y Kaede.

·¡Her...hermana!¡yo nunca he tenido un aprendiz!-dijo Kaede

·¡No, Kikyô!¡yo quiero quedarme contigo!-dijo Heiwa.

·Yo me voy a marchar al Norte unos días-dijo Kikyô, impasible.

Heiwa se acercó a Kikyô y le cogió de un brazo.

·¡No Kikyô!¡Yo no quiero que te vayas!¡Eres la única persona que se ha portado bien conmigo en mucho tiempo...!

·Vas a estar con mi hermana Kaede, y ella te va a enseñar mas cosas de las que te podría enseñar yo.

·¿tu quéééé?-Heiwa miró a Kaede; luego a Kikyô; luego a Kaede; luego a Kikyô, y asi varias veces porque no se lo podia creer.

·Mi hermana pequeña-dijo Kikyô

·¿TU QUÉÉÉ?-Heiwa se cayó al suelo de la sorpresa -¡pero si ella tendrá como sesenta y tu...!

·Tengo cincuenta, jovencita-refunfuñó Kaede.

·Kaede se encargará de ti unos días.-siguió Kikyô.-Por favor, haz todo lo que te diga.

Kikyô le acarició el pelo a Heiwa, luego se separó de ellas y salió. Heiwa se quedó quieta, incapaz de hacer nada. Enseguida se levantó y salió de la cabaña.

·¡Heiwa! ¡espera!-Kaede se levantó lentamente y fue lo mas rapido que pudo detrás de la niña, que corria deprisa.

·¡Kikyô!-Heiwa se agarró a la manga de Kikyô y le preguntó-¿pero cuando vas a volver?

Kikyô la miró con lástima, luego se separó de ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

·Unos días, no se cuantos. Ah, lo olvidaba-alzó la cabeza y vio que Kaede venía lo mas rapido posible hacia ellas.

·Kaede-dijo Kikyô-no les digas nada a Inuyasha y a los demás. Que nadie sepa que Heiwa está aquí.

Kikyô se separó entonces de Heiwa y se fue hacia el bosque. Nadie avanzó hacia ella. Kaede llevó a Heiwa de vuelta a su cabaña y le dijo un sitio donde podría dormir.

Al día siguiente, el grupo de Inuyasha fue a ver a Kaede:

·Doña Kaede, ¿cree que deberíamos ir hacia el Norte, a buscar a Naraku?-preguntó Sango

·Por que siempre se puede contemplar la posibilidad de que Kikyô hubiese mentido...-dijo Miroku

·¡Kikyô no mentiría!-gritó Inuyasha

·Hmmm-murmuró Kaede-lo mejor sería que os quedaseis un tiempo más...porque es cierto que mi hermana podría haber mentido.

Entonces el grupo de Inuyasha se quedó en la aldea, sin saber qué hacer.

·Aquí no nos ve nadie-dijo Kaede

Había llevado a Heiwa a una explanada en el bosque, algo lejos de la aldea, por donde no pasaba nadie. Llevaba su arco y sus flechas, y Heiwa la seguía. Miraba sin parar alrededor suyo, y Kaede, que ya había notado la barrera alrededor de Heiwa, notaba también como su barrera se hacía más y más fuerte.

·¿Seguro?Kikyô no quería que nadie supiera que yo estoy aquí.

·Seguro...ven aquí un momento.

Heiwa se acercó a cierta distancia de Kaede, ya que si se acercaba más la barrera alejaría a la sacerdotisa.

·Kikyô me ha pedido que te enseñe todo lo que sepa sobre las barreras espirituales, pero no quiero limitarme a eso. Porque hay gente que sabe romperlas y quiero que aprendas a manejar el arco y las flechas.

Heiwa levantó las cejas

·Empezamos hoy-dijo Kaede.

A los tres días Heiwa sabía montar una barrera espiritual, grande o pequeña, encima de la que la protegía siempre; disminuir o aumentar aquella; y aunque las flechas no alcanzaban nunca su objetivo, manejaba el arco más o menos.

"Esta niña aprende muy deprisa"pensaba Kaede "y tiene unos poderes asombrosos. Ya me he dado cuenta de su poder de localizar objetos a distancia. Los localiza cada vez más lejos...creo que Kikyô quiere que ella encuentre a Naraku"

Bueno esa era la segunda parte por supuesto el fic no se acaba aquí y va a haber una tercera. Me gustaría poner mas accion o mas humor en la tercera, así que ya veremos...


End file.
